Good day
by Kurousagii
Summary: - Quiero verle. – Repite mi corazón, mi mente, mis pensamientos… mi voz.


DGM no me pertenece.

* * *

 **H** oy es un día soleado, puedo sentir el calor que emana el astro mayor desde los vitrales de gran tamaño que se posan en la mansión de la Orden. Exhalo un suspiro largo, ignoro si es mejor estar en una misión o estar aquí, disfrutando un poco de tiempo libre.

-Huele bien… – sin percatarme hablé, con mi mano obstruyo el paso de nuevas palabras, giro mi rostro de un lado a otro, no hay nadie, nadie me ha escuchado; sin embargo, sí huele muy bien…

Incluso… incluso podría nombrar ese olor, con un nombre de persona. No han pasado más de cinco minutos, lo presiento, el sonido de sus pasos, tan tranquilos y seguros, en un momento estará aquí.

\- Buen día, Lenalee. – sonrió, hondeando su mano en el aire, y mientras lo hacía, el tiempo para mí se volvía cada vez más lento, mi olfato y mi vista se centraban sólo en él. Mi ritmo cardíaco aumentaba, sólo por él…

\- ¿Qué tal, Allen? – devuelvo el saludo en forma de un susurro apenas legible. Mis mejillas se sienten tibias, mis ojos se iluminan, me tiemblan las manos y deseo que él se mantenga intacto aquí, aunque no conversemos de absolutamente nada.

Pero no es así, prosigue con su camino, su aroma que lo identifica deja de manifestarse ante mí; no me entristezco, pero suelo extrañarlo una vez ya no está. Se aleja y dudo poder verlo después. Por un momento cierro mis ojos, mantengo hacia abajo mis párpados, dejo de escuchar sus pasos, se ha alejado lo suficiente para no sentirlo más.

Necesito distraerme, quizá necesite entrenar. Empiezo a caminar hacia mi habitación, para ahí tomar mi ropa e ir a cambiarme al sanitario que hay en la sala de entrenamiento, y el sonido de mis tacones, retumba haciendo eco sobre los pasillos.

\- Ojalá volviera a encontrarlo otra vez – hablé recordando a Allen, él… ha estado tan ocupado, yendo de aquí para allá, de sede en sede, dando informes y sin estar ni un momento solo, sinceramente… ¿Por qué no estaba el inspector Link junto a él hace un momento…? Es tan extraño. Al cambiarme, mojo un poco mí cabeza y rostro, sujeto mi poco cabello en una coleta, aunque se salgan algunos mechones…

Y suelo mirarme al espejo, y noto un cambio, más que en mi cabello, mis facciones, mi mirada, mi sonrisa… vuelvo a cambiar. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Tras ver mi reflejo de nuevo, aparece Allen detrás de mí, cuánta imaginación podré llegar a tener, está idéntico al verdadero, río ante mis tonterías.

Es más alto que yo… ¿En qué tiempo creció tanto sin darme cuenta…? Aún con mis tacones, dudo poder alcanzarlo… Inalcanzable. Eso era para mí Allen Walker. Tan infinito e inalcanzable para mis manos desnudas. Sin poder tocarlo con las yemas de mis dedos. Sin poder palparlo y manifestar mi sentido del tacto ante su piel.

\- Quiero verle. – Repite mi corazón, mi mente, mis pensamientos… mi voz. De un minuto a otro mis mejillas volvieron a enrojecerse, mi sangre circula más rápido haciendo que mi corazón palpite desenfrenadamente. Siento que lo necesito, siento que mirarlo podría calmarme o quizá empeorarme… siento que mi gusto por Allen, va más allá de lo simple y ordinario. Rebasando los límites de gusto amigable, me gusta. Él como hombre y yo como mujer.

Mi mano a mi pecho cayó, lo acepté. Supongo… que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Mis razones para detenerme era la orden, nuestra amistad, mentiría si dijera que mi hermano no es una de esas razones. Abro la llave, para dejar salir un chorro de agua helada, junto mis manos y el líquido cae y se acumula con rapidez, lo esparzo sobre mi rostro, me hace calmarme. ¿Qué cambiaría si supiera él de mis sentimientos? ¿Qué… cambiaría entre nosotros? Desafortunadamente… no quisiera que dejara de hablarme, ni de mirarme, ni de saludarme… no quiero ser una molestia ante lo sucedido, si es que llega a suceder. No deseo ser negativa conmigo misma, pero…

\- Tengo un poco de miedo. – Y no podré ocultarlo frente a él. Quizá no deba decírselo. Quizá deba guardármelo y que nadie lo note. Quizá será más conformante quedarme con la calidez que me proporciona con un saludo o una sonrisa. Quizá… no soy tan conformista.

\- Tengo que decírselo. – Sí no lo hago, me sentiré cobarde ante lo demás que enfrente. Si es verdad, que es mi primer amor y puede que duela de ahora en adelante mirarlo incluso respirar el mismo oxígeno que él. Pero hay que intentarlo, me esforzaré. Me miro en el espejo, y mis ojos reflejan confianza y seguridad, aun sin saber si voy a triunfar.

\- Lenalee, la sala de entrenamiento ya está sola. – Tocaron la puerta y la voz de cierto albino en el que pienso retumbó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Me dieron escalofríos, me asusté, no pensé que él la estuviera usando.

\- ¡Claro, ya voy! – Ni si quiera sé cómo pude contestarle, teniendo tales pensamientos y apareciendo de repente, mi voz tembló en su totalidad. Afiné mi garganta un poco y decidí salir, ya con mi cambio de ropa. Y él estaba ahí sin más, descansado sobre la pared, tal vez esperando algo.

\- Hola… de nuevo. – Saludé apenada. ¿De qué manera puedes observar a la persona de la cual pensabas románticamente segundos antes? Y me siento nerviosa… y a la vez fascinada. De verdad me gusta él. Quedo tan plasmada de su aspecto y expresión facial, que incluso me veo reflejada en sus orbes platinadas y profundas a mi ver. Mi corazón parece estallar en mil fuegos pirotécnicos todos a la vez...

Sonríe y ante mi gran asombro, despierto de mi pequeño trance, regreso a la realidad. Acaricia mi cabello, despeinándolo aún más, se acerca a mí y pega su frente a la mía…

-Te ves muy linda peinada así, Lenalee. – Rio y yo podría jurar que eso fue tan bello. Fue mucho mejor que ver un atardecer en la playa. Fue mejor que el retrato más hermoso que se haya hecho nunca jamás. Fue mejor que cualquier cosa inventada en este mundo. Tan instantáneo y perfecto, simplemente maravilloso.

\- Cuídate, y no te sobre esfuerces en el entrenamiento, por favor. – Agitó de nueva cuenta su mano, pero esta vez, sólo pude mirar su espalda alejarse. ¿Cómo hace para hacerme sentir así…? ¿Podré yo provocar todo esto en él…? Me siento tan pequeña a su lado, tal cual niña con piruleta. Mantengo las yemas de mis dedos sobre mi frente, está tibia… lo tuve tan cerca que pensé explotaría en segundos.

Prosigo con mi camino, muy lentamente, mis pasos han dejado de ser firmes, debería decir que mis piernas parecen hechas de gelatina… suspiro, tras suspiro salen de mi boca. Veo a otros pasar a mi lado, incluso oír que me saludan. Estoy tan inmersa en mi mundo color de rosa, no sé ni si quiera quién soy. Choco con alguien, hombro con hombro…

\- ¿Estás bien, Lenalee? – Escucho una voz muy conocida.

-Lavi… – Supuse.

-Ten cuidado, por lo que veo, vas a entrenar ¿Cierto? – Con mi cabeza asentí.

-Bueno me voy marchando, lo lamento por el golpe. – Me disculpe y seguí caminando, esperando que Allen no se adueñara de mis pensamientos y me hiciera ver que soy una completa distraída. Nos alejamos el uno al otro, pero la voz del pelirrojo me hizo voltear nuevamente.

\- Por cierto, Allen preguntó por ti hace un momento. –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Le dije dónde estabas, espero se hayan visto, bye bye. – ¿Qué… acaba de decir? Tantas imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza.

\- ¡Lavi! ¿Allen estaba entrenando? – Alcancé a gritar, sin importarme si demás me escuchaban.

\- Claro que no, sólo el viejo Panda y yo, nos vemos. – Entonces… demonios, no entiendo nada. Sacudo mi cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿Cómo es que sabe dónde encontrarme? Y la sala de entrenamiento apenas está quedando vacía debido a que Lavi la ocupaba, eso quiere decir que lo que me dijo antes de salir del baño era mentira… ¿No? Pero… ¿Para qué querría él que saliera antes? Todo es tan confuso… Si no estaba entrenando, es verdad que no venía cambiado… ¡Ni siquiera venía Link con él de nuevo! ¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Por qué parece que está vagando alrededor de los pasillos de la Orden? Aunque… la verdad no me molesta en nada, absolutamente nada.

Empiezo a calentar, lentamente. Tratando de esparcir en mi mente todo lo sucedido. Minutos después al entrar en calor cada uno de mis músculos, empiezo a patear algún saco de box que se preste a ser golpeado por mí. Si no puedo depender de mis piernas, más que de mis puños, estaré en desventaja en una batalla. Tras una sesión de hora y media, seco mi sudor, y vacío agua dentro de mi boca, puedo sentir… la presencia de alguien más. Siento que alguien me observa, giro rápidamente la mirada, trago el líquido al darme cuenta que no hay nadie, ni una sola alma presente.

\- Extraño. – Recojo mi ropa y de nuevo voy al sanitario, a tomar mi respectiva ducha. Ignorando lo que acaba de pasar recientemente, sin pensarlo o analizarlo, descuidadamente ingreso en mi habitación, me recuesto sobre mi cama y duermo. Hoy ha sido un día largo…

Abro mis ojos, parpadeo, bostezo y engarruño mi cuerpo pareciendo un feto. Estoy cansada, pero tengo frío… y hambre. Mi estómago me ha delatado. No quiero levantarme, siento demasiado frío… ¿Qué hora será? Reacomodo mi cuerpo, me levanto y busco un suéter, algo delgado, pero supongo que servirá. Abro las cortinas de mi ventanal, cierro los ojos ante tanta intensidad, me cala la luz de la luna, las vuelvo a cerrar.

\- Lo mejor sería ir a la cocina… espero encontrar algo. – Decidí usar mis pantuflas en vez de mis tacones, debido a que son un poco ruidosos y no quiero molestar a nadie. Caminé y caminé por los pasillos solitarios, es extraño… He repetido demasiado esa palabra en el día. Abro la puerta del comedor, rechina y me dan escalofríos ante tal sonido tan perturbador.

\- ¿Hola…? – Parece ser que no hay nada ni nadie, ni si quiera las luces están prendidas en su totalidad, Jerry se ha de haber ido temprano. Busco el refrigerador de primeros auxilios como lo suelen llamar aquí. Significa que no está el Chef para cocinar y deja restos de comida o comida preparada para las personas como yo… que vienen tan noche a tomar un aperitivo. Lo encontré, bendito seas refrigerador de primeros auxilios. Al abrir la puerta de éste, rechina la de la entrada… vuelve mi piel de gallina, siento más frío que antes. Ni siquiera deseo guiar mi mirada hacia allá, después del incidente de Krory, me he vuelto demasiado nerviosa y asustadiza. Se oyen los pasos venir hacia mí. Lo mejor será tomar la comida e irme con… mis… darkboots… ¡Recorcholís! Ya está aquí.

\- ¡No! ¡Aléjate, no quiero ser poseída otra vez! – cubro mi rostro con la caja de leche. Me toma de los hombros y estando a microsegundos de gritar tapa mi boca, abro mis ojos lagrimosos.

\- Lenalee, por favor no grites. – murmura cerca de mi oreja… ¿Allen? Volteo, y quita su mano de mi rostro, para yo poder soltar una gran bocanada de aire que tenía bien retenida.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Allen? ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Le reclamé, debido al gran susto que provocó en mí, aún mantenía mi piel de gallina, y frotaba mis brazos.

\- Esto… Perdóname, Lenalee ¿Estás bien? – Reaccionó inmediatamente intentando remediar lo hecho.

\- Sí, sólo… en realidad me asusté mucho. – Al terminar lo dicho, siento que me abraza cálidamente, me estremezco entre sus brazos manteniendo la caja de leche entre mis manos. Puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón, me procura por encima de su pecho casi en su cuello tomando mi cabeza con su mano. Estoy tan tranquila y a la vez tan nerviosa. Pareciera que mi corazón me saldrá del pecho con mis fuertes latidos.

\- ¡Ah! Lo lamento, es que no sabía si empezarías a llorar… yo, lo siento, no sabía cómo hacerte sentir mejor, siento si te incomodé. – Mueve sus manos frente a él, tratando de aclarar un malentendido, sin embargo, para mí no fue nada de eso… ¿Cómo decirle que lo que más me gusta de él es cuando me rodea con sus brazos? Giro, y busco dónde poner la caja de leche. Y volteo a mirarlo entre la oscuridad y algunas lámparas prendidas a lo lejos me alumbran y me guían. Me sitúo frente a él, cabizbaja, y temblando de mis manos… más nerviosa que nada.

\- Eso… um… ¿Podrías hacerlo… otra vez? – Pedí inocentemente que mi plegaria fuera escuchada por él.

\- ¿Hacer…? –

\- Abrazarme… ¿Podrías hacerlo de nuevo? – Enfrento su mirada, enfrento todo aquello que tengo guardado en mi interior, mis miedos, mis temores, y todo aquello que pienso no va a funcionar… aún tengo esperanza en poderlo cambiar. Parece dudar, pero más que eso, existe sorpresa en su mirar, puedo sentirlo… y mis ganas por poder estar cerca de él, se manifiestan, esperando por fin ser notadas ante su presencia.

Y decidido me apoya entre su cuello y clavícula nuevamente, y mi corazón más que alterado, parece estar en paz absoluta. Su aroma inigualable me inunda por completo, su mano se sitúa en mi cintura, temblando un poco, quizá piensa que esto está mal, y está dudando en si se debe alejar…

\- No te alejes. – Casi ordeno, más que suplicar y rogar. No te alejes, no es justo que tú tomaras la iniciativa y me abrazaras, sorprendiéndome tanto… no es justo. Mantente así, siempre que puedas, mantente así… junto a mí.

Muevo mi cabeza, siento su mentón… me pongo de puntitas, ahora entiendo para que sirven mis tacones... mi nariz roza su parte de su cuello masculino y él parece estremecerse… ni siquiera he hecho nada malo, pero a perspectiva de alguien más, parecería algo tan erótico. Sus manos se apartan de mí, por un momento pensé que se había acabado mi momento mágico…

\- Lenalee… – rodea mis mejillas algo tibias, arrima mis mechones de cabello hacia detrás de mis orejas, aprieto mis labios, ni si quiera puedo predecir qué pasará. Puedo sentir su rostro acercarse, porque su respiración me golpea el rostro… apenas puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos, no puedo con tanto… la paz se ha acabado y se han vuelto a revolver todos mis sentimientos, un tornado vino arruinando todo dentro de mí…

\- Allen… – Terminé por entrecerrar los ojos y pude observar muy poco su rostro antes de que juntara nuestros labios, fundiéndose juntos, sin importar el tiempo ni el lugar… sólo y únicamente nosotros dos solos. Y me siento morir… por fin pude besarlo. Un beso corto y simple, ordinario ante los demás, para mí… inexperto, importante… mi primer beso, tan inefable y perfecto, mejor no pudo ser. Se separa, respiramos intranquilamente… podría incluso desmayarme ante él.

\- Me gustas mucho, Lenalee, y no creo poder ocultarlo más. – Dijo él con tanta seguridad de sí mismo… mi corazón emocionado parece saltar y brincar de aquí a allá. Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando volvió a ganarme la palabra…

\- Todas las veces que me viste hoy… era por mis ganas inmensas de verte, he tenido tan poco tiempo, ni siquiera podemos charlar como antes o tomar un amado café tuyo… quizá pensabas que era extraño que Link no estuviera conmigo, y lo era… porque tuve éxito tratando de escabullirme de él, solamente para oírte y verte algunos segundos, lamento si fui molesto. – Confesó, hablando tan rápidamente, que muy apenas pude entender. Por fin, me di cuenta que no era casualidad los momentos en que hablábamos y podíamos mantener cortos contactos…

\- Allen, yo… tampoco puedo esconderlo más, me gustas, y quiero ser algo más que tu amiga, todo este tiempo sólo me preguntaba qué hacer para poder brincar otro escalón y poder permanecer a tu lado, estoy muy feliz, de poder escuchar todo lo que ya has dicho. – Hablé diciendo todo lo que sentía, aunque faltaran tantas cosas por pronunciar, tantas frases románticas y sin sentido, pero que, gracias a él, ahora tienen el sentido que les faltaba tener.

\- Disfruto de tu compañía, el mundo es mejor y de mil colores con tu presencia, te rogaría que te quedarás a mi lado siempre, hasta extinguirnos... – Sonreía tan magníficamente, como sólo él lo sabe hacer, y me volvió a abrazar, me hundí lo más que pude entre sus ropas, lo abracé por su ancha espalda masculina, me envolvió toda esa fragancia tan de él. Todo se ha vuelto realidad, soy feliz… somos felices, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer de este pequeño brote de amor, lo mejor que en su vida y en la mía pueda existir, y estaré presente, para que nunca se acabe ni se extinga. Y juro que, si pudiera pedir algo en este preciso momento, sería quedarme así para siempre, junto a él, por toda la eternidad.

* * *

¡Hola de nueva cuenta! Espero se encuentren bien lectores, y gracias por pasar a leer; tenía muchísimo sin escribir, y en un día salió este chicle, dulce y rosado, espero sea de su agrado y si no lo es, me gustaría saber su opinión, de nueva cuenta gracias por pasar a leer. ¡Cheerio!


End file.
